Happy Birthday Katie! Love, Edward
by switzerlandgirl827
Summary: Alice's POV. Set after Breaking Dawn. I did this one for my sister, Katie's birthday. She turned 15 today! Woohoo! Anyways, this is just a quick one shot about the Cullens throwing Katie a birthday party! Please read and review! Katie and I would love it!


You know that feeling, when you suddenly wake up in the morning and feel really confused for a split second, then you get it? Where you go from being like _Where am I??? _to _Ohhhh, I'm in my house that I share with my other vampire family members, and my vampire husband. _Yeah, that feeling. Well, that hasn't ever really happened to me, since I don't sleep and all, but on that day, July 9th, 2009, it seemed like I came out of a daze. I had been talking to Jasper in our room all day, and we were sitting in contented silence, thinking. I suddenly felt a jolt of happiness running through my body. I went from calm and content to ecstatic and confused in a second. I looked to Jasper.

"What's making you so happy?" I asked, perplexed. He smiled, then whispered to me in a unusually light, playful voice.

"I know something you don't." he said. I thought about what he could mean, fingering my hair. It wasn't our anniversary, or anyone else's. Was it a holiday? No, I didn't think so. It was not anyone's birthday-wait, that wasn't true! And it hit me. But instead of the waking up from a dream realization, I thought _Ohhhh, it's Katie's birthday today!!!! _

"Oh my goodness!" I squealed, bouncing up and down on the couch. Jazz smiled and chuckled as a rose from his spot in a nearby chair. He nimbly jumped up onto the couch, kissing me on the cheek so fast it might have never occurred, except for the fact that I got that calm, happy feeling in my stomach that I still get every time Jasper kisses me, even after sixty years. He hopped down, then glanced at the clock.

"She'll be here in an hour. Come down soon." He smiled slyly, then slipped out of the room, and I collapsed onto the couch. I couldn't believe it was her birthday already! I just met her a few months ago, but I already know she's pretty much a sister. And the absolute best shopping buddy! I still clearly remember the day I met her.

***

"Oh my gawd, I _need_ that skirt!" I heard a voice squeal behind me, just as I picked up the brand new navy tennis skirt in Ralph Lauren. I was on a shopping spree for Emmett's birthday, April 20th. And was it so bad if I shared in the fun? I didn't think so. And so, I had taken a quick break from the Emmett spree for a little indulgence in Ralph. The skirt was the first thing I had picked up, then I heard the voice. I was about to assume attack stance, and prepare to defend my skirt when the voice's body appeared next to me. She was taller than me by about half a foot, probably about 5'4. She had thick, shoulder length brown hair with shiny caramel highlights, and a bright, round face with a pretty smile and large, blue-green eyes. Her cheeks were a rosy red, her makeup flawless. And I, of course, immediately noticed her cute madras dress. Not to mention her extremely excited expression.

"Hey! Do you think they have this in my size? I'm a six." She chirped, running her fingers over the smooth cotton. "This would go great with my Black Label pink cashmere sweater!" she noted, then looked up at me, then glanced away. I smiled, then halted. I could feel the line between reality and fantasy ebbing as a vision tugged at me. I gave in, feeling the cool, clear feeling of the vision settle over me. I was standing in front of the new Lilly Pulitzer store that I had seen was coming in August, with the girl next to me. We were both smiling giddily, and why not, it was Lilly!

"Ready?" she said breathlessly. I was delighted in how human she was.

"Of course! We've been waiting for this since April, Katie!" I said. I could tell by smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye that she was a true shopper, just as much as I was. We ran into the store together, and I watched us for several minutes as we laughed and spent together on totally cute outfits. Then I came out of the vision, felt the warmth of true life wash over me, or at least immortality. My eyes snapped open, and I saw the girl, Katie, standing over me concernedly. I was leaning up against the table on which the skirt was, but I knew how I looked during a vision, and it had probably freaked the girl out.

"Hey, you ok, uh…Alice? She said, squinting at a laminated card. My fake license. I straightened up, swiftly taking the license from her hand, along with my purse, which lay splayed across the table. She must have been looking for some medication or ID.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that, it's just…um, well low blood sugar! Yeah, I, uh, just kinda go into a trance when I haven't had enough sugar." I grabbed a nearby woman's Ice Vente Caramel Macchiato from the table where she had placed it, slurping it down. Eww. Disgusting! Ugh, I hate human food. "Ahh, all better!" I sang, placing the coffee down. She looked at me skeptically, then smiled slightly. "

"How was that?" Uh oh. Had I grimaced too noticeably? Seeing my confused and frozen expression, she hurried to explain. "Oh, I'm just joking. You just remind me of this book I read, and…oh never mind." She laughed, waving the thought off.

"Yeah...." I twittered. I started to look back through the clothes, but then she spoke again.

"I mean it's not like you're a vampire or anything." She giggled, fingering the skirt again. She had no idea how much of my future those words held.

***

I remember laughing nervously then, and taking Katie to a dressing room. After locking ourselves inside, I began interrogating her. She seemed confused and scared, but at the same time kind of excited. I couldn't tell her, I knew, but it was so hard. She was so quirky and funny and excited. But after the questions stopped, and she started getting suspicious, I found the story tumbling out. The whole thing, from my changing to that very day, came out. When I was finished she was so ecstatic, that I was shocked into silence. It was totally not the reaction I'd been expecting, but it was better than her having a mental breakdown. I let her ask questions, and did my best to answer. By the time we walked out of the mall, I'd found I liked her more than a lot of humans out there. She was sweet and funny, and an awesome shopper. And the whole vision thing helped me appreciate her as well. I figured I'd better take her to Carlisle, so we hopped in my car, and she called her dad to tell him she was going to a "friend's house". We chatted in the car, only pausing when I had to call Carlisle to inform him a human was coming, instructing him to warn Jasper. I took her into the house, introduced her to everyone then left her with Carlisle. The rest of us sat in the living room, listening closely through the walls for an hour, until Katie and Carlisle emerged. Katie looked calm and happy, and Carlisle looked a little stressed, but content. Esme rose, speaking quietly to Carlisle, then announced she would be driving Katie home. I sank down a little, surprisingly disappointed that this was the end of our visit. But Esme winked at me, asking Katie if she wanted to say anything to me. She glanced at me, then ran and gave me a hug.

"Thanks. Call me anytime at 555-2109. We must go out shopping again sometime!" She stood, then grimaced at my tense position. "Sorry." She whispered, then left with Esme. I knew it wasn't the best situation, but she was likable, and I think trustworthy too. Maybe I had even got a new shopping buddy!

And that's how it began. Since then, Katie and I have gone shopping millions of times, and are totally close. I'm pressing Carlisle to change her, but I doubt that'll happen anytime soon…

But either way, that day was Katie's 15th birthday!!! I had invited her over for a special day. Starting in…twenty minutes! Guess my little flashback took longer than expected. I jumped up from the couch, shooting out of the room and down to the living room.

"Katie's coming!!" I screeched, going into full neurotic mode. I shot around at high speed, wiping, dusting, and straightening everything. Edward sat on the couch, lounging with Bella curled under his arm, as he smirked at me. I continued my cleaning, but yelled out to them, "Hey, you two better lay off the whole gooey-gooey thing while Katie's here." I yelled over the roar of the vacuum. They glared at me, so I paused. "You know she has a crush on you, Edward." I sighed, cocking my hip. Bella growled quietly, but distanced herself from Edward about an inch or so. I rolled my eyes, then stocked the vacuum back in the closet. Just then, Emmett, Jazz, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee filed in. They all sat down, brightly wrapped presents in hand. Oh! I'd forgotten my present for Katie upstairs. Just as I began to sprint up the stairs, Edward announced Katie's arrival.

"Hey Pixie, Katie's here!" he yelled, hearing Katie's boots crunching on the gravel outside. I glanced over my shoulder, but continued upstairs. I was in the room now. There it was, the big gold box with a blue ribbon. I grabbed it, darting back downstairs just in time to see Katie burst in, wearing an adorable jean skirt and navy blazer.

"Hello my Cullen friends!" Katie yelled as I rushed over to give her a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Katie!" We all yelled. Emmett did jazz hands. Katie laughed, then took a seat in a white armchair near Edward.

"Hi Edward." She said shyly, giggling. Edward smiled that kind of half grin, and waved.

Emmett rushed over and picked Katie up, hugging her tightly. "Hi, Katie! Happy Birthday. Open my present first!!" he said excitedly, handing her a neatly wrapped box, obviously by Rose. Katie laughed and nodded, ripping the top off the box, dug through the tissue paper, and stopped suddenly.

"Oh. My. God. You didn't!" she squealed, looking from Emmett to Rose and back. Rose, surprisingly, loves Katie. Actually, they are kinda similar…Anyways, Rose nodded.

"Of course we did, girlie!" she said, rushing over and removing a golden chain necklace with a heart the had the famous "Juicy" engraved on it. Then she pulled out a tiny box, which I knew had a little tennis racket Juicy Charm inside, for Katie's charm bracelet. They both laughed and chattered, and I rushed over to help Katie try them on. After the appropriate amount of admiration, Rose returned to her seat, and Carlisle leaned forward, revealing a white dress box, simply accented with a gold ribbon.

"It's nothing much, really." Esme said, smiling in her sweet way. Carlisle put his arm around her, watching avidly as Katie opened the box to reveal a cute polka dot and striped Michael Kors bikini.

"Thanks so much you guys!" Katie exclaimed, holding the top up against her. "I can't wait till I can go to the beach and try this out! Maybe we could all go! " She looked really happy as she squealed and put the bikini back into the box next to her, then cringed. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you guys can't do that stuff." She smiled apologetically, and we all hurried to respond. It wasn't like it was her fault we couldn't go out in the sun. As Katie sat silently in her chair, I took my chance and tossed her me and Jasper's box.

"Open mine next, Kat!" I laughed excitedly. She grinned, clawing her way into the center of the box, where a folded up Lilly sundress lay. I swear, she looked like she was about to cry as she lifted it out of the box.

"Ohhhh, thank you so, so, so, so much Alice! Oh, can I go try it on?!" She asked, already on her way to the bathroom. I laughed, then leaned back in my seat.

"Edward, Bells…" I whispered, then nodded at their very close together bodies. They rolled their eyes and growled, but relented. Katie emerged, looking skinny and gorgeous in the dress. Rose, Bells, and I began our "Ooos" and "Ahhs", making Katie turn every which way to see the dress. When we had all sat down, no one moved.

"Uhh…Bella, Edward? Didn't you have something for Katie?" I said carefully. Bells nodded stiffly, and Edward smirked as he approached Katie. I swear Kat's eyes were bugging out of her head. Then Edward leaned down, kissed her on the cheek, and reached for Katie's hand, she lightly put her hand in his, and Edward handed her a tiny bag. When Katie peeked inside and tugged out two movie tickets, I thought she would faint. But she held up pretty well, only swaying slightly.

"Katie, would you like to go to the theater with me tonight, and have dinner?" He said in that charming, old time way of his, smiling. Katie gulped, then smiled hugely.

"Yes, please." She whispered. And even though Bella growled in the background, I don't think Katie even noticed as her and Edward walked out the front door and got in the Volvo.

"Bye, Katie. We'll see you when you get back!" I yelled. Edward had promised to bring her home by ten, and I'm sure Bella would make sure he kept that promise. That was when we'd have cake and just hang out. But until then, Bells sat at the window, standing watch for their return; Rose and Emmett went upstairs to, uh "talk"; Carlisle went to his office to work; Esme went to the kitchen to finish icing Katie's decadent vanilla and butter cream triple tier cake; I grabbed Renesmee and went upstairs to play dress up; and Jasper went to play with his iPhone. And we went on with the day, celebrating Katie's 15th year in the only way we knew.


End file.
